Wonderland
by Jp39
Summary: A very bizarre story that I started writing a while ago... I don't want to say too much, for fear of giving away the plot, but it's a sort-of funny fic that involves Ash-tachi and Team Rocket getting stuck in a weird alternate dimension. Not as stupid or


Erm... this is just the prologue for a story I'm writing. I'm partly through chapter 1. Mostly, I only uploaded this because I really wanted to upload something, (since it's been a LONG time since I uploaded anything), but totally blanked out on what to write. Nor could I finish any of the 16 (!!) incomplete fics that clutter my hard drive. So... um... R&R, and if you encourage me enough, I might be quicker in finishing the following chapters. ^_^ 

**Prologue**

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make it double!" 

"Not again..." groaned Ash Ketchum. He and his friends Misty and Tracey had been about to leave the island on Lapras when Team Rocket showed up to try and steal Pikachu again. At least, that's what Ash assumed they were there for. They were always after Pikachu. 

Jessie and James fell over. 

"Why do you always interrupt before the best part?!" Jessie snapped. 

Pikachu muttered something that no one except Meowth and Lapras understood. 

"Will you guys just give it a rest?" asked Tracey. "It's not like you've ever actually won." 

James smirked. "This time we won't lose!" 

"Now where have I heard THAT before?" asked Misty. 

Team Rocket glared at her. 

"I don't recall asking you." snapped Jessie. 

"And what's your brilliant plan this time?" asked Ash. 

Meowth smiled. "Glad you asked that. Our plan is..." 

"A surprise attack!" finished James. 

Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu fell over anime style and groaned. Jessie sweatdropped. 

"What?" asked James in confusion. 

"It's not a surprise if you TELL them about it, JAMES," said Jessie through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, right!... oops." 

Jessie sighed. "Forget the surprise attack! Time for a Pokémon battle!" She took out a Pokéball. "Go, Arbok!" 

And then another one of those dumb lengthly battles ensued, and I don't feel the least bit like writing it, so try and use your imagination. 

However, this battle was, for reasons unknown, harder than others, and Ash ended up calling out all of his Pokémon. (So did Team Rocket, and Misty and Tracey were helpful as always, calling out only Venonat and Psyduck while Team Rocket beat the crud out of their best friend's Pokémon.) But even so, Team Rocket managed to grab Pikachu and shove him in one of those weird glass cylinder thingies, and ran off with him. (Yeeeeeeeeah! Team Rocket won! Team Rocket won!) 

"Come back here!" yelled Ash, quickly recalling all of his Pokémon, but not bothering to hook the Pokéballs back on his belt. He just tossed them on the sand and took off after Jessie and James. 

"Ash! Wait up!" Misty yelled, running off after him. Tracey followed her, and Psyduck and Venonat ran off, too, just because everyone else was running and they thought it looked like fun. 

No one seemed to notice that they'd left every single one of their Pokémon unguarded on the beach, save for a couple. Apparently, these people were too busy chasing Pokémon thieves to worry about Pokémon thieves. 

And then things got REALLY original, and they caught up with Team Rocket, and Ash said "Give back my Pikachu!" 

Then Team Rocket did the whole "taunt the twerp" thing while Pikachu made annoying noises and tried to shock Jessie through the glass, and acted surprised that it didn't work. I mean, just because it didn't work the gazillion OTHER times he tried it, that's no indicator that it wouldn't work THIS time. 

Wow. I am SO creative. 

Then, suddenly, everything really DID get weird. In a matter of seconds, a furious storm blew in. Everyone was shocked at how quick it appeared, but quickly ran for cover when lightning hit the ground near them. They were about to enter a cave when they heard a strange noise. A strange, flutelike melody. Looking up, all were stunned to see Lugia, the legendary god of the seas, flying above them. 

Lugia beat its wings together, causing a huge gust of wind to hit the young trainers and Pokémon head on. Togepi was torn from Misty's grasp. 

"Togepi!" Misty screamed. 

"Togggiiiii!" it yelled as it was carried away by the wind. 

Misty tried to go after it, but the wind was so powerful it threw her and everyone else to the back of the cave. 

Ash tried to regain his footing, but as he did, he felt the ground give way underneath him. 

Then, suddenly, all of those present fell down the hole. It seemed to go on forever. (So they gave up screaming after about five minutes.) Just when they were wondering if they'd ever see daylight again, the tunnel ended, and they came flying out into a bright, clear area. 

Excpet that they were about twenty feet away from the ground of this bright, clear area. 

Everyone went plummeting towards the ground, deciding that now screaming was okay again. 

And it was about then that everything went black. 

**To be continued... if the author ever gets out of her writing rut..**

Ugghh... that stank. I am having SUCH a major case of writer's block... I think I'll go write a fluffy, cliché AAMRN just to get my creative juices flowing again. BTW, please review. Please? Help encourage a poor, depressed writer. -_-;;


End file.
